


Simply Enough

by TheEmcee



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Dead Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Jared Kleinman Needs Love, Jared Kleinman Tries, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Jared was the perfect lover. He did everything right. His one and only flaw was simply that he wasn't Connor.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Kudos: 26





	Simply Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom. I make no money off of these works of fiction.
> 
> A/N: I like Jared, I really do. If I was a character from DEH, it'd probably be him because our personalities are so similar. That being said, I do so enjoy reading stories where he's with Evan but Evan doesn't love him. He doesn't even have to find out about it. For some reason, I just enjoy his misery. What does that say about me, I wonder? Hmm. Anyway, feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy.

~...~

Simply Enough

~...~

This wasn't the first time he'd been in this situation. It was a daily occurrence almost. No matter how tired Jared was, he always had time to bestow love and affection on Evan. Hardly a day went by that Jared didn't touch him sensually, suggestive and gentle and loving. Always asking, never assuming, and Evan always acquiesced. Why would he say no? There was no reason to.

To an outsider, their progression from friends to lovers was as natural as a sunrise. They had been together since birth; their mothers had seen to that. No one knew Evan better, not even his mother. Jared knew all: his hopes and dreams, his deepest, darkest fears and secrets.

He knew about Connor, of course, but not all of it. Perhaps by choice? He never pressed for further information when Evan had admitted to having had a relationship with the now deceased man. Could it be he didn't want to know? Maybe. Or was it that he believed it didn't matter now. After all, Connor had been deceased for a decade and, aside from a few minor arguments, their relationship was going strong and steady. A ghost could do no more harm, right?

Jared had never explicitly told him that. It was implied by his mannerisms, his words, the tone of his voice. Evan knew him well enough to be able to read the hidden meanings behind his lover's (husband now, actually) words. To him, Connor was dead; the entire Connor Project was done and over with and life had moved on. So, he did too. 

Evan couldn't. 

Connor had been...everything to him. When he died, he took a piece of Evan's soul with him. No one, not even Jared, knew just how much they had loved each other. But love can't heal all wounds. He had never wanted to fix Connor; he just wanted to be with him. That was all. Life, however, had dealt them both a different hand and when destiny wanted someone, nothing could change their fate.

Not a day goes by that Evan doesn't thank the cosmos for Jared. He had gotten him through the aftermath of Connor's suicide and he wouldn't be here if the other hadn't done that. Even after the lies and manipulation, Jared had opened his arms and heart to him and forgave him. He doused him in acceptance and love and attention, even during the busy college days, even during the hectic work schedules. 

Evan was well aware that he didn't deserve Jared for a partner. He tried, oh, did he try, to love him as he had Connor. Whenever Jared needed support and comfort, Evan gave it freely and gladly without hesitation; if he needed reassurance, it was readily given; if he needed love, Evan never said no. Not even when he was exhausted and burnt out. Luckily, Jared could read him well enough to know what he could or couldn't handle on any given day. It was impressive how intune they were. A life time of knowing someone could have that effect, he supposed. 

Jared kissed his neck feverishly, as though he were a man starved. His thrusts were slow, deliberate, calculated; he wanted to make this equally as pleasurable for Evan as it was for him. And it was; in that endeavor, Jared never failed. He always made Evan feel like he was the most precious treasure on the planet, and for a brief period in time, Evan almost truly loved him. 

His blunt nails dug into Jared's shoulders, scraping skin underneath them; his toes curl whenever his prostate was hit and massaged by the head of his husband's cock; he mouth produced moans and gasps that Connor had never been able to. Jared was his first and his last. One hand was wrapped around Evan's cock, stroking it languidly, just how he liked it whenever their love making was slow and steady. Sweet nothings were whispered against his skin, accompanied by kisses that sent shivers down his spine.

There was no one better suited for Evan than Jared. He knew just how to touch Evan, where to touch him, and what pace worked best for the time being. He knew the right words to say and when. Everything he did was perfect. 

A whine escaped Evan as Jared thrust into him, jerking his hips just enough, and the entire mood switched. Slow and steady was out and rough and fast was in, and Jared was happy to oblige. Warmth pooled in Evan's belly and he could feel his climax nearing. The way that his husband swelled inside of him told him that he wasn't alone on that front. Not that he was ever alone on any front.

It was cruel, really, that Jared loved him so honestly and openly and Evan couldn't even give him his whole heart in kind. He couldn't; half of it had broken off when Connor died and he would never get it back. But he did his best to be the partner Jared deserved, even though he knew he fell flat most days. Jared was so attentive and considerate and loving, even outside of the bedroom. There was a warmth in his eyes even when he made snarky, sarcastic jokes and comments. There was true love there and Evan hated himself for not being able to return it fully. He did love Jared, truly, he did.

But Jared wasn't Connor. He never would be. And as much as Evan wanted to let his past love go, something kept him from moving on. It was as though he was haunted and he didn't know how to get rid of the ghost. 

Maybe it didn't matter in the end. When it was all said and done, it was Jared's name he cried out when he reached his climax, his seed shooting out onto his stomach and Jared's hand. He moaned and clenched when he felt Jared cum, filling him with his seed once more.

They fall onto their bed and laid there for a period of time before Jared pulled out and slid off the bed. He retrieved a toerk and cleaned Evan off before himself. Throwing the towel carelessly onto the floor, Jared crawled in behind him and curled around him, protective and tender, and he placed lazy kisses on his shoulder. Evan hummed in contentment and smiled to himself.

He was safe here with Jared; he was loved and cared for and treated like a prince. When he woke tomorrow, Connor would still be on his mind, but right here, right now, in this moment, it was simply him and Jared.

That was enough for him.


End file.
